


Cake

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Discipline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day till you want a name. This loving story about a cat finding her owner. And tells you anything can happen. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

It was May 7th who knows what year it was but today i was going to name myself. I live on the streets of New York. But how lucky it starts to rain. So i do what any cat would do. Get out of the rain. Just then I see a open truck so i jump in for some rest. wha else would i do.


End file.
